Hunt You Down Eat You Alive
by The L.A.V
Summary: A sus jóvenes 19 años, el artista de momento Austin Moon es considerado un chico malo para la prensa. Y no es para menos, los escándalos inundan su carrera. Pero al conocer a una fan, perderá sus casillas por completo. AU. Auslly.
1. Chapter 1

**Hunt You Down Eat You Alive**

**Capítulo 1  
**

Whatever it is I got it

Don't know what to call it

There's no way to hide it

Do you got it 2?

Whatever it is I got it

Don't know what to call it

There's no way around it

Do you got it 2?

Woah, yeah you got it 2

Woah, girl you got it 2

Woah, yeah you got it 2

Woah, girl you got it 2

Una vez terminada la canción, los aplausos y los gritos de las fans no se hicieron esperar.

Austin Moon no agradeció ni se despidio y salió del escenario directo a su camerino, no sin antes haber tirado el micrófono hacia el público para dirigirse directo a su camerino evadiendo todas las personas que habia por alli y se encerró para estar tranquilo.

\- No molesten. - dijo el rubio al escuchar que alguien tocaba la puerta. Sin embargo, esta se abrio.

\- Buen concierto Austin. - Dijo su manager George. - Aunque cre que la última parte no fue necesaria.

\- ¿Solo vienes a decirme eso? - preguntó el rubio algo irritado.

A decir verdad, George (un hombre de pelo rubio y de unos 45 años) tambien estaba totalmente irritado del comportamiento del adolescente. El habia descubierto el talento de el chico cuando lo vio cantando humildemente en el centro comercial de Miami e inmediatamente lo hizo filmar contrato con la compania Starr Records, de cual era amigo del dueño : Jimmy Star.

Pero habia sucedido hace cuatro años. Ahora, a sus 19 años de edad, Austin era el rey del escandalo de la música actual. Evitaba a toda costa firmar autógrafos y dar entrevistas y las pocas veces que lo hacía, terminaban en peleas. También los rumores de varios romances circulaban alrededor de el.

La unica razón por la que George no dejo de ser su manager, era el increíble talento de Moon para cantar, bailar y hasta escribir sus propias canciones.

\- No, vine para decirte que no te olvides del Meet &amp; Great que tendrás en media hora. - respondió George para luego irse.

"Mierda"- Penso Austin. "Otras estúpidas fans que soportar"

El rubio se acostó en un cojin en ese elegante camerino que tenia y se dispuso a esperar.

(-)

\- Ya tranquilizante por favor Ally. - dijo Trish tratando de contener a su amiga.

\- ¡Es que todavia no puedo creer que en unos momentos tenga a Austin Moon enfrente mio! - grito la castaña de 17 años emocionada.

\- Recuerda que tiro el micrófono al público.

Ally se encontraba con su amiga Trish detrás del escenario del concierto junto a otras chicas mas que habían pagado el Meet &amp; Great con Austin Moon y esperaban impacientemente a la orden de ir a su camerino.

Cuando Ally se entero que Austin iba a cerrar su primera gira mundial en Miami, no dudo ni un segundo en ir. Trabajo como loca en la tienda de su padre para pagar tanto el concierto como el M&amp;G.

En tanto Trish, solo estaba alli por que su amiga le rogaba que fuera con ella.

Las chicas empezaron a alterarse cuando el reconocido manager de Austin se acercó a ellas.

\- Bueno, como se ven que son bastantes, las dividiremos en grupos de tres y cada grupo tendrá unos 20 minutos con Austin, lo suficiente para sacarse fotos y todo eso que hacen. - dijo haciendo un gesto con las manos. - ahora las dividire.

Por mas que 20 minutos era poco tiempo, las chicas no pudieron evitar gritar todas de emoción, excepto Trish.

George dividio a las fans en 6 grupos de 3 y para desgracia de Ally, ella quedo en el último grupo junto a Trish y una muchacha rubia llamada Cassidy.

Esperaron alrededor de una hora y media hasta que finalmente George las llamo.

Ally grito y salto de alegría.

(-)

\- Es el último grupo Austin. - dijo George.

\- Ya era hora.

Austin trato de actuar bien frente a sus fans como George le habia advertido y asi, pudo evitar todo eso a lo que el llamaba infierno.

La puerta se abrió por completo dejando ver a una chica rubia de ojos celestes y a una de pelo negro media rellenita. George volvió a cerrar la puerta.

\- Soy Cassidy.- dijo la rubia tratando de no gritar.

Austin se saco un par de fotos con ella y le firmo la remera que tenia puesta con el logo de su gira "To The Moon".

\- ¿Tu no quieres ninguna foto conmigo? -pregunto el cantante a Trish una vez que termino con Cassidy, la chica estaba muda.

-No gracias, no soy tu fan. - respondió la latina sorprendiendo a Austin. - solo page esto por que estoy acompañando a mi amiga Ally.

\- ¿Cual amiga? - preguntó el rubio.

En ese momento fue cuando Trish se dio cuenta que Ally no estaba en el camerino.

\- Que raro, ella estaba emocionada por verte.

La puerta se abrió mostrando a George con una chica.

\- Parece que estaba tan emocionada de verte que no se animo a entrar. - rió el mánager.

Austin la vio. Una linda chica de melena castaña con algunos reflejos rubios que llevaba puesto un flamante vestido rojo y unos tacones para disimular un poco su baja estatura. Quedo embobado viéndola, y eso que Cassidy también era atractiva.

\- Vamos, sacate una foto con el. - dijo George sonriente.

\- Soy Ally...- llego a susurrar la chica al acercarse a el.

\- Date prisa Ally, no renuncie a 3 empleos para esto. - se quejo Trish.

Una vez terminado todo, Austin volvió a quedar solo en su camerino. Ahora que su gira habia terminado, tendría mas tiempo para hacer lo que quiera. Especificamente tan solo 2 semanas ya que después empezaría a grabar su segundo disco.

Aunque ya tenía algo planeado.

\- Debo saber mas de esa chica Ally...

**Buenassss, este mi segundo fic de Austin &amp; Ally como compensacion por cancelar el primero xD Esta algo inspirada en la cancion de Maroon 5 "Animals" y desde aca adelanto que habra partes algo fuertes. Espero que les guste. Nosss vemosssss. ****Algo corto pero asi siempre soy yo jajaja****  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Al apenas abrir sus ojos, lo primero que vio Ally fue la foto autografiada que tenia con Austin Moon sobre la pequeña mesa que había al lado de su cama. Apenas habían pasado dos dias del Meet &amp; Greet y ya la habia mandado a podía sacarle la sonrisa del rostro.

Estiró sus músculos y se levanto de la cama para prepararse para ir a la escuela a la misma vez que ponía una canción de Austin en su celular y comenzaba a tararearla.

Una vez lista, bajo de su habitación a la cocina en donde el desayuno ya estaba y listo había una nota encima de la mesa. Era de su padre y esta decía que se había ido a trabajar temprano a la tienda ya que una nueva entrega de instrumentos había llegado.

Lester parecía tacaño e algo inmaduro, pero Ally estaba verdaderamente orgullosa de el por todo el esfuerzo que hacia por ella. Gracias a que el la dejo traabajar en Sonic Boom, ella pudo pagarse tanto el concierto como el M&amp;G con Austin. Le estaba eternamente agradecida y a cambio de eso, decidio ayuayudarle todos los dias en la tienda. Además, Ally adoraba ese ambiente lleno de música en la cual también tenía su propia sala de ensayo.

Cuando finalmente termino de prepararse, agarró sus cosas de la escuela y partió hacia ella. El dia estaba completamente soleado y la temperatura era ideal en Miami.

Ella se encontraba escuchando música con sus auriculares mientras caminaba hasta que sintió que le tocaban el hombro.

\- Parece que alguien esta animada el dia de hoy. - dijo una voz masculina.

\- ¡Elliot! - dijo Ally volteandose para después darle un beso en la mejilla a su mejor amigo.

\- ¿Que te sucede? Desde hace tiempo te estaba llamando pero no escuchabas. - rió Elliot señalando los auriculares de su amiga.

\- Lo siento, lo siento, estaba...

\- No te preocupes. - volvió a reír el joven.

\- demonos prisa que llegaremos tarde.

Empezaron a caminar rápidamente y llegaron justo a tiempo a la secundaria Marino. Ese año se graduaban y Ally quería dar lo mejor si. Trish ya había llegado.

\- Vaya Ally, es muy raro que llegue aqui antes que tu.- rio la morena abriendo su casillero, acción que la mencionada y Elliot repitieron.

\- Entonces... ¿Como te fue en el concierto? - preguntó el chico sacando sus libros.

\- ¡Trish! ¡Te aclare que no se lo dijieras a nadie! - reclamó Ally.

\- Lo siento, se me escapo. - dijo Trish haciendo un gesto con las manos.

La castaña de reflejos ámbar dirigió la mirada a su mejor amigo.

\- Perdón por no contarte Elliot... - se lamento la chica. - es que para pagar el concierto tuve que trabajar horas extra en la tienda y no quería que te preocuparas...

\- Con razón... - dijo el chico tocándose la barbilla. - pero pude haberte ayudado.

\- No era necesario, supe encargarme bien de las cosas, además tu estás comprometido con el equipo de basketball y no queria quitarte tu tiempo.

\- Entiendo. - sonrió Elliot.

\- Aunque... hoy viene una gran carga de instrumentos a la tienda y después de la escuela puedes ayudarme, pero sin paga.- rio Ally cuando dijo la parte final.

\- No importa, solo quiero demostrarte lo fuerte que soy. - dijo Elliot doblando su brazo derecho para mostrar uno de sus bíceps.

\- Quien se resistiria a esos brazos. - menciono Ally con exageración en su voz. - pero ya, vamos a clases, tu también Trish.

\- Uh, lo siento, ¿hablaban de algo? - preguntó Trish guardando rápidamente el celular.

\- Nada. - Elliot rodeo con un brazo a Ally. - solo de lo fuerte que soy.

\- No seas creído y ya vamos. - volvió a reír la castaña.

Trish veia a sus dos mejores amigos y aún no entendía por que no eran novios o algo asi. Hasta parecía que Elliot la hacía olvidar que apenas hace unos momentos Ally seguía exaltada por haber ido al concierto.

(-)

Cuando noto que el sol se colaba lentamente por la ventana, Austin abrió los ojos con una enorme dificultad y lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue tratar de recordar que hizo la noche anterior y como termino en su apartamento de Los Angeles ya que habia asistido a una fiesta de famosos donde la prensa no interrumpió, ya que era secreta.

Tan solo vestido con un jean, el rubio se levantó como pudo de su cama aun tratando de recordar quien lo trajo.

"Quizás fue Dez, si debió haber sido el" penso estirando los brazos.

Dez Wade no solo era su mejor amigo, sino que también con tan solo 22 años de edad era una de las promesas del mundo del cine como uno de los directores mas jóvenes. Sus cortometrajes ya eran conocidos en todo el mundo y habían recibido varios premios.

Austin salió casi arrastrandose de su habitación y noto que la televisión del comedor estaba encendida, y en el sillón enfrente de ella estaba Dez sentado. Austin se acercó.

\- Que hay Dez, ¿Siempre aprovechandote de mis lujos no?

\- No puedo evitarlo Austin, tu sillón es muy comodo y además me tienes que agradecer haberte traido. - reclamó el pelirrojo.

\- Tienes razón. - el rubio también se sento tomandose el rostro con sus manos.

\- No me culpes de tu estado actual Austin, fue tu idea ir una fiesta después de apenas haber llegado de Miami de una gira mundial.

\- Sabes que odio Miami Dez, solo fui por la fecha final de la gira y quería estar lo menos posible ahi, por eso apenas pude tome un avión para aca.

\- ¡Con razón tiraste el micrófono al público!- estalló de risa el pelirrojo.

\- Ya cállate y dime ¿Que paso anoche? - preguntó Moon.

\- Te lo resumire,es muy divertido. - Dez apagó el televisor y se levanto del sillón. - Katy Parry volcó todo el alcohol, Ryan Gosling bailó como si estuviera endemoniado, tu casi te peleas con Gavin Young...

\- ¿Quien es Gavin Young?

\- El nuevo cantante Country. - Austin asintió y el pelirrojo siguió. - También no parabas de hablar de una chica de vestido rojo que viste en el M&amp;G de tu último concierto.

"Chica de vestido rojo" recordo el rubio, esa chica que acaparó toda su atención en ese último concierto de hace dos dias.

Austin estaba a punto de decir algo referido a la chica pero justo alguien toco la puerta.

\- ¿Quien rayos podrá ser? - maldijo el rubio levantándose del sillón y tomando una camisa cualquiera que halló por ahí para dirigirse a la puerta.

\- Seguro es una fan que descubrió donde vives. - bromeó Dez.

Ambos se dirigieron a la puerta y grata sorpresa se llevaron al abrirla. Eran George junto a el dueño de Starr Records : Jimmy Starr.

**Y ****después de nose cuanto tiempo, volvi a actualizar un fic en fanfiction xD mil disculpas por la demora. Espero que les haya gustado y muchas gracias a los que comentaron y siguieron el primer cap. En especial a leo jasper i love vampires ¿Me creerias si te digo que ya lei tu fic "Amistad Flechada" mucho antes de que comentaras e incluso lo releei varias veces? Es excelente.**

**Si gustan siganme en twitter donde tambien dare alertas y adelantos de este y otros fics Luigivillalba97 se los agradeceria muchisimo.**

**De nuevo disculpas y gracias :3 nos vemooooooss**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

\- ¡ Jimmiiiiiiiii! – grito Dez alegre abriendo sus brazos para darle un abrazo a Jimmy pero este le negó seriamente.

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – pregunto Austin confuso.

\- Ten un poco más de respeto a la gente que te hizo famoso. – dijo Jimmy enojado. – Invítanos a pasar por lo menos, tenemos que hablar muy seriamente contigo.

Austin lanzo un gran suspiro.

\- Mejor vete Dez, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo. – dijo el rubio.

\- Esta bien, se ve que estas en problemas. – el pelirrojo tomo las pocas cosas que tenia allí y se dirigió para afuera. Luego te llamare Jimmy. – le susurro al dueño de Starr Records para después desaparecer del lugar.

Tanto George como Jimmy pasaron a la sala del cantante, que a pesar de los lujos, estaba bastante desordenada y se sentaron en uno de los sillones.

Austin se vistió mejor y también fue a la sala, sentándose en otro sillón frente a ellos.

\- Queremos hablarte de las actitudes que están teniendo últimamente en tus conciertos Moon. – Comenzó George.

\- Aquí empiezan los regaños… - dijo el rubio bostezando.

\- ¡Tomate las cosas enserio Austin! – Grito enfurecido Jimmy. – Toda esta actitud tuya de chico malo nos está perjudicando, ya están diciendo que Starr Records es el hazmerreír de la industria, que no saben manejar a un adolescente revoltoso.

\- ¿Y qué importa eso? – cuestiono Austin. – mi disco todavía sigue teniendo un gran éxito y ustedes ganan el dinero que quieren gracias a mí. – terminado de decir esto, el joven saco un caga de cigarrillos junto a un encendedor, saco uno y comenzó a fumarlo.

\- Tan solo eres un niño… - George trataba de sonar compresivo, no como Jimmy. – Y entiende que tu imagen se perjudica con esto.

\- Gracias a ti, estamos perdiendo millones en publicidad. – confeso enojado el dueño de la empresa. – Nadie ya quiere patrocinar tus conciertos, invertí mucho dinero en ti para que ahora estés echando a perder todo.

\- No es necesario exagerar tanto las cosas Jimmy. – trato de calmarlo George. – tan solo hay que proponerle el truco publicitario que planeamos ayer.

\- ¿Truco publicitario? – pregunto Austin sorprendido.

Jimmy se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar por la sala.

\- Veras, estuvimos planeando esto con George para mejorar tu imagen.- comenzó a explicar el moreno. – Los medios tienen que ver que les tienes un gran aprecio a todos tus fans, y la mejor manera de conseguir esto es que trabajes con uno de ellos.

\- ¿¡Que?! –Austin esperaba que todo esto sea una broma.

\- Así es. – prosiguió George. – tendrás que componer una canción con un fan tuyo para tu próximo disco.

\- ¿Esto es una maldita broma no? – Austin no lo creía. – No necesito a nadie que me ayude a escribir canciones.

\- Esto no es por la canción, cuando la prensa vea que te interesas en el sueño de algún o alguna fan verán que estas yendo por el buen camino y los patrocinadores volverán a nosotros. – Termino de hablar Jimmy.

\- ¿Y si me niego? – cuestiono Austin desafiante parándose del lugar donde estabas.

\- Yo mismo me encargare de que no vuelvas a hacer música y que ninguna otra compañía pueda contratarte. – Jimmy se dirigió a la puerta. – Hoy mismo has publico esto en todas tus redes sociales y páginas de internet, di que harás un concurso de quien escribe la mejor canción y el que gane, algo que obviamente decidirás tú, escribirá una canción contigo.

El dueño de Starr Records abrió la puerta y se fue. Austin no tenía otra opción, era eso o volver a tocar en un centro comercial por unas pocas monedas. Era duro no poder decidir otra cosa aunque quisiera.

George también se dirigió a la puerta.

\- Tu eres mi representante ¿No pudiste hacer algo? – pregunto Austin aun enojado.

\- Lo siento, es por tu bien y sería terrible que un gran talento como el tuyo se desperdicie.

Austin quedo solo en su departamento.

\- Es terrible que tengas que hacer eso amigo. – el rubio giro la cabeza y vio a Dez mirando desde la ventana que daba al balcón.

\- ¿Desde cuándo estas ahí?

\- Nunca me fui. – respondió el pelirrojo.

Austin se hecho nuevamente sobre su sofá y dio un largo suspiro, tendría que soportar a un desquiciado fan.

(-)

Después de haber estado trabajando todo el día en la tienda, Ally ya se encontraba con su pijama que consistía en una musculosa rosa y un pequeño short blanco tirada sobre su cama escuchando música de Austin Moon su celular mientras intercambiaba algunos WhatsApp con Trish y Elliot a la misma vez que revisaba su Facebook.

Cuando se encontraba viendo varias publicaciones al Azar le llamo atención una de ellas, era de la página oficial de Austin Moon. Ally deslizo su dedo en donde decía "Ver mas" y comenzó a leer.

"Queridos fans, vengo a comentarles de algo muy pero muy especial para ustedes, como seguro sabrán, en un par de semanas empezare a grabar mi segundo disco gracias al inmenso apoyo de todos ustedes y debido a eso les daré una especie de regalo. Realizare un concurso de Canciones, todos ustedes tendrán la oportunidad de escribir una canción y la podrán enviar a mi mail personal que estará activo a partir de ahora. Y la canción que yo escoja, es decir, la que me parezca la mejor, compondrá junto a mí una canción que será el primer single de mi próximo álbum. Hay plazo de cuatro días para que manden su canción a tothemoon . Que tengan mucha suerte al escribirlas, ya que este también puede ser el comienzo de una carrera para ustedes. ¡Que hay!"

Ally termino de leer y casi empieza a saltar de felicidad sobre su cama de no ser porque ya era tarde y despertaría a su padre.

Abrió un cajón que estaba al lado de su cama y saco su inseparable cuaderno de canciones ya que tenía muchas canciones ahí escritas por ella en la sala de ensayos de la tienda.

Reviso cada una de ellas para ver si alguna podía servir. Pero ninguna le pareció suficientemente buena.

Entonces decidió hacer una completamente nueva, de todas formas, ya había logrado componer canciones en menos de un día.

Podría ser una nueva oportunidad para volver a ver a su máximo ídolo otra vez, y hasta quizás conocerlo más en profundidad.

**Volvi a actualizar esta historia despues de nose cuantos meses jajaajaj disculpen por la tardanza pero ahora voy a actualizar mucho mas seguido. Y tambien cambie mi nombre de usuario xd les recomiendo leer mi otro fic de Austin &amp; Ally "Diferente tipos de locura" seguro que les va a gustar. Tambien me ayudaria mucho que le pongan Like a mi pagina de Facebook The L.A.V, me ayudarian muchisimo y tambien sabrian cuando actualizo algo mas rapidamente. Espero sus reviews opinando y tambien gusten de comentar destructivamente jaajajaj tengan suerte y feliz dia de San Valentin xd**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

No supo en que momento el tiempo había pasado tan rápido, pero cuando Ally miro la hora en su celular se sorprendió al darse cuenta que ya era la mañana y en un par de minutos tendría que prepararse para ir a la escuela.

Apenas vio lo que Austin había publicado, se levanto emocionada de su cama, tomo rápidamente su cuaderno que se encontraba en el escritorio, tomó un lápiz y empezó a escribir varias ideas para poder componer una canción. Había compuesto algunas letras antes, asique pensó que lo volvería a lograr.

Sin embargo, esta vez no fue así.

La hoja de su cuaderno se encontraba con todas palabras tachadas que para ella no fueron buenas ideas y por algún motivo, esta vez no lograba centrarse. Tal vez era el hecho de que Austin buscaba algo más profesional que la letra de una novata.

Decidió dejar el asunto por el momento y se preparó para irse a la escuela.

Una vez lista, fue rápidamente a la cocina para tomarse un café rapido ya que se le hacía tarde. En ese momento, Lester que se encontraba allí recortando un par de cupones de cosas gratis de un periódico vio la cara de cansancio que Allí tenía.

\- ¿Que pasó querida, te encuentras bien? - preguntó un poco preocupado.

\- Claro. - respondió Ally. - Sólo no pude dormir bien, pero no es nada. - mintió, ya que en realidad no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche.

Ally dio velozmente un beso a su padre en la mejilla y salió literalmente corriendo de la casa para no llegar tarde.

Lester era medio despistado, pero ella era su hija y sabía que algo pasaba, después se encargaría de preguntarle para no tener preocupaciones.

(-)

La profesora de historia daba su clase como todos los días, estaba explicando algo sobre la guerra civil.

\- Ahora abran sus libros en la página 45 , ¿Alguien se ofrece a leer?

Como era lo usual, nadie se ofrecía. La profesora empezó a mirar por todo el aula buscando por Ally, ya que ella siempre quería leer ya que era una alumna totalmente aplicada.

Vaya sorpresa se llevó a encontrarla dormida en su asiento.

\- ¡Ally Dawson!

\- ¿¡Si Papá!? - respondió Ally despertando exaltada y provocando las risas de la mayoría del salón.

La profesora suspiro pesadamente.

\- Te lo perdono esta vez, pero no vuelvas a hacerlo.

\- Si, si...

La clase paso sin ningún contratiempo y llegó el momento del receso.

\- ¿Que paso allí adentro Ally? Quedarse dormida en clase es lo mismo. - le preguntó Trish mientras se sentaban en un banco del patio y sacaban sus almuerzos.

\- Bueno, pues lo que sucedió fue...

Ally le contó cuando había visto esa publicación de Austin en facebook y como se había quedado toda la noche tratando de escribir una canción.

\- ¿Enserio piensas hacerlo Ally?

\- Si pero... ahora no lo sé, seguro busca a alguien más profesional y lo único que hago yo son letras infantiles. - comento algo decepcionada.

\- Pienso apoyarte en esto Ally. - dijo Trish de repente, dejando perpleja a la castaña. - ¿Por que me miras así? Sólo imaginatelo, tu tienes el talento para esto, serías una gran estrella y yo podría ser tu representante y...

\- Tranquila, tranquila. - la calmo Ally. - ya dije que nisiquiera se si puedo hacerlo, además son sólo 4 días para mandarle la canción.

\- ¡Entonces deberías hacerlo ya!

\- Yo lo decidiré Trish, asique no trates de convencerme.

\- Esta bien, pero tienes poco tiempo para pensarlo, siempre lo soñaste.

Por desgracia para Ally, Trish tenía razón. Desde niña soño con dedicarse a la músic, pero su pánico escénico se lo impedía y se limitó a tan sólo escribir canciones para ella misma, que nadie más iban a escuchar.

Aun recordaba cuando había escuchado una canción de Austin por primera vez, si ya desde antes le fascinaba la música, gracias a él su pasión por ella aumento.

\- Tierra llamando a Ally Dawson...

Ally no se dio cuenta que Elliot había aparecido sentado al lado de ella, y casi le da un infarto cuando lo vio.

\- ¡Elliot! ¡No vuelvas a asustarme así! - dijo levantadose.

\- Disculpa, pero parecias en las nubes. - dijo el chico riendo.

\- Bueno, no importa, vamos ya a la clase de Algebra, que ahora nos toca juntos. - dijo Ally sonriente, parecía que cualquier señal de que antes parecía un zombie viviente había desaparecido.

Siempre pasaban cosas asi cuando estaba junto a su mejor amigos, cosa que Trish notaba constantemente y aún no entendía por que no eran novios o por lo menos amigos con derechos, aunque eso sonaba algo pervertido.

(-)

\- Dios mío... esto es una locura. - dijo Austin sentado en su sofá viendo su celular. - nisiquiera a pasado un día y ya recibí más de 6000 mensajes.

\- Si que te aman amigo mio. - afirmó Dez comiendo un paquete de papas fritas picantes.

\- Todavía no creo que esto sea una buena idea, debi haberlo pensado mejor, o al menos debería encargar a alguien que lea todo esto.

\- ¿No sería más fácil borrar todos los mensajes y ya?- preguntó Dez mientras masticaba. - sería una falta de respeto a todos tus fans, pero nada que un "gracias a todos" general no solucione.

El rubio miro con atención a su amigo, después miro su celular y volvio a mirar a Dez.

\- Hay ocasiones en las que eres un puto genio. - lo felicito Austin.

\- Por eso tuve éxito en mi vida. - dijo Dez orgulloso de si mismo. - ahora tengo que irme, olvide que hoy tenía que dirigir un comercial del perfume Emuuuu. - agregó exagerando la última palabra

\- ¿Aquel de las gallinas enamoradas? - río Austin. - Ten suerte que las vas a necesitar.

Dez tomo un paquete más de papas, sus cosas y dejo a Austin sólo.

Austin miro de vuelta todos los mensajes que había en su celular y seleccionó todos los que habían llegado para luego oprimir la opción borrar.

No le serviría mucho de todas formas ya que tenía que seleccionar alguno en los próximos días, pero por lo menos se ahorraba el trabajo de leer cosas que no le importaban.

**Gracias por haber leido y espero que les haya gustado, Austin es un malote (?) Dejen sus reviews y si tienen alguna duda pueden darle like a mi pag de facebook The L.A.V para saber mas de mis actualizaciones, me ayudarian mucho y espero algun dia llegar a 100 likes :'v**

**¿Que les parecio el video de Laura?**

**A mi me encanto y estoy muy orgulloso de ella, nuestra niña ya es una mujer *-* jajajaj**

**Nuevamente gracias por leer. NOS VEMOOOS.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Durante los 4 días que Austin dio para que le mandaran una canción, Ally dedico exclusivamente su tiempo a ello. Como en la escuela le iba excelente, no se preocupo tanto popor no dormir mucho o retrasarse un poco en la clase.

Si de verdad queria lograr su sueño, iba a esmerarse por esto. Aunque claro, también seguiría con la escuela.

Ya era el día final en el que tenía tiempo para mandar la canción, pero Ally seguía teniendo ideas pero descartandolas casi a la misma vez que se les ocurria. Tuvo suerte en tener a Elliot para que la reemplazara en Sonic Boom.

\- No, esto tampoco. - dijo haciendo otro bollo de papel y arrojandolo al tacho de basura, que ya habia rebalsado hace tiempo.

Se quedo mirando la nueva hoja en blanco que estaba encima de su escritorio y comenzo a pensar nuevamente.

¿Que le podria gustar a Austin?

Él era un cantante pop rock, y usualmente sus canciones eran divertidas y con mucho ritmo. Ahora que se daba cuenta, no había ninguna canción romántica de él en su primer álbum. Y Not A Love Song no se podría considerar romántica.

Empezo a reir pensando en el hecho de que un chico le dedicara esa canción a una chica, declarandole su completa, cordial e inigualable amistad.

Ally vio su celular, 4:30 de la tarde. Todavía tenia tiempo hasta la medianoche. Si a eso se le podia llamar tiempo. Seguro un montón de personas ya le habian mandado sus canciones originales a Austin y el leía atentamente cada una para así decidir cual eligiria.

(-)

\- Seleccionar todos los mensajes... y ahora, ¡Borrar!

\- Vaya amigo, ahora te estás pareciendo a mi. - dijo Dez viendo como Austin borraba cada grupo de mensajes que le iban llegando por el asunto de la canción.

\- Has tenido una buena idea, no quiero desaprovecharla. - sonrió Austin.

(-)

6:30 de la tarde. Ally seguía encerrada en su cuarto. Sin contestar ninguna mensaje que le llegaba al celular. Sólo quería pensar en que tipo de canción podría escribir.

Ya prácticamente no quedaba tiempo, nunca antes había tardado tanto cuando se referia a canciones.

Puso canciones de Austin para ver si lograba inspirarse pero ni aún así lo lograba.

Pero no, se había decidido y no pensaba rendirse.

Pensaba, pensaba, pensaba y pensaba.

\- ¿Que lo identifica a Austin? - se pregunto a si misma colocando su lápiz cerca de sus labios haciendo ademán de pensar.

"El tiene mucho rock and roll" - fue lo único que se le vino a la cabeza que no sea su increíble aspecto fisico.

\- ¡Pero claro!

Se acomodo bien en su silla e inicio por fin a escribir lo que se le vino a la mente. Ya que el tiene mucho rock and roll, ¿Por qué no hacer una canción sobre eso?

La inspiración vino a ella de una forma casi mágica y parecía que no se controlaba al escribir, estaba realmente emocionada. Ahora mucho menos le iba a prestar su atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, excepto para ver la hora.

Caminaba de un lado para el otro y cuando se le ocurria una nueva estrofa, se sentaba y la escribia.

Obviamente era muchísimo más fácil quedarse solo sentada, pero con la emoción y además el apuro por el poco tiempo que quedaba, no lograba mantenerse quieta.

Ya eran las 9:30 pm, Lester la habia llamado varias veces para cenar pero ella tan sólo respondia que estaba ocupada en otra cosa, cosa que era verdad.

Todavía le faltaba como quedaria parte del estribillo y quedaba cada vez menos tiempo.

\- Voy a perder el control en cualquier momento. - dijo Ally con mezcla de nervios, emoción y también hambre por haber rechazado la cena.

\- Voy a perder el control... - repitio Ally pero casi susurrando, como si estuviera pensando. - ¡Es perfecto! - grito, segura de que la escucharon en todo Miami pero tampoco le importaba eso.

Volvio a sentarse para colocar esa frase al final de cada estribillo, y considero que quedaba sumamente genial.

Ella no era mucho de escribir ese estilo, pero esto la verdad la tenía muy orgullosa.

-¿¡11:05?! Bien, aún queda tiempo. - dijo impresionada por el tiempo que le había tomado esto.

Transcribio la canción de vuelta a su computadora cosa que tan solo tomó unos minutos (no como escribir la canción), guardo el archivo , entró a su email y coloco el mail de Austin en el remitente y cuando se disponia a enviar la canción...

\- ¿Que sucede? - pregunto al borde de la histeria.

La luz se había cortado en toda la zona por donde ella vivia.

\- Encendere las velas querida. - escucho decir a su padre Lester.

Definitivamente le iba a agarrar una crisis nerviosa.

Después de tanto tiempo sin ideas y cuando por fin se le ocurria algo bueno pasa esto.

Ally tomo su celular para ver si lograba mandarlo por ahí, pero se le había olvidado de cargarle la batería y estaba prácticamente muerto.

\- ¿Tiene que ser una broma no?

Las lágrimas estaban empezando a caer de sus ojos deslizándose por sus mejillas. No era justo. Pero quizás Lester siempre tenía razón diciéndole que es muy difícil triunfar en el mundo de la música, solo con la posibilidad de uno en un millón.

Finalmente, se tiro en su cama para dormirse. Esto significaba que por algún motivo ella no tenía que estar en el mundo de la música.

\- ¡Hija! ¡La luz volvió!

Ally abrio los ojos y se levanto para dirigirse a su computadora a la velocidad de la luz. Esto seguramente era obra de alguna especie de dios todopoderoso.

Casi le empieza a gritar al aparato para que se encendiera más rápido.

Por fortuna había guardado el archivo de la canción. Volvio a entrar a su mail para enviarle la canción a Austin, esta vez sin ningún percance.

Puso a cargar su celular y vio que faltaban 10 minutos para la medianoche, de seguro había sido la última en mandar la canción.

Ahora si, de forma tranquila y como si se hubiera sacado un peso de encima, se acosto en su cama.

Quizás no logre ganar el concurso, pero Ally al saber que su tema iba a ser leído por su más grande ídolo era algo que la ponía sumamente feliz. Además de que por ahí tendría una, al menos mínima posibilidad de ganar.

(-)

Austin ya se estaba a punto de irse a dormir, hace un par de horas que los mensajes le habian dejado de llegar. A pesar de eso, aparto un par de mensajes que dejo sin borrar, ya que de todas formas alguno tenía que elegir.

Cuando estaba a punto de apagar su computadora, un último mensaje llego a su mail.

\- Vaya, de seguro esa persona tuvo mil problemas para escribir una canción. - dijo Dez.

\- ¿Cuando te irás de aqui? ¿No tienes comerciales que filmar? - pregunto Austin.

\- No me ire, se que te agrada mi compania.

\- A vos lo que te agrada es mi sillón y televisión, aunque tu también tienes de esos.

\- Pero tú sillón tiene algo único...

Austin ignoró a Dez y abrio el último mensaje que le habia llegado, no perdería nada en leerlo.

Se sorprendio gratamente a leer la letra, quizás con una buena música se escucharía muy bien.

\- No es malo, que raro.- dijo Dez acercándose para leer la letra.

\- Con el ritmo que le pondría podría ser hasta casi bueno. - menciono Austin.

\- Fijate quién lo manda.

Austin se extraño al ver el nombre de quien lo mando.

\- ¿Alienígena88?

**Perdón por la demora, supongo que tarde bastante (? Pero de vuelta les pido perdón, empezare a actualizar más seguido, pero esta vez de verdad :v **

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Para saber más, siganme en Facebook en mi pagina The L.A.V (en link esta en mi perfil)**

**Que hayan tenido un buen comienzo de año. Nossss vemossss. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Ya habian pasado varios días desde que Ally mando su canción a Austin y no había ninguna noticia sobre aquel asunto, lo único que el cantante habia posteado en sus redes sociales eran algunas fotos de sus días de descanso.

Ally revisaba todos los días por si su cantante favorito publicaba algo relacionado pero nada, eso la decepcionaba un poco.

Ahora se encontraba en Sonic Boom atendiendo a los varios clientes que había ese día, pero también ojeaba de a ratos su celular por si llegaba alguna notificación de cualquiera de las páginas de Austin.

\- Creo que estas muy pendiente de eso.

\- ¡Ay! ¡Me asustaste Elliot! - grito Ally al notar la presencia de su amigo. - Ya te dije que no te aparezcas tan de repente.

\- Es que hace tiempo que estoy aquí, pero estabas tan concentrada en tu celular que ni te diste cuenta. - dijo Elliot fingiendo estar ofendiendo.

\- Tienes razón, lo siento. - se disculpo Ally. - lo que sucede es que...

\- No tienes porque disculparte. - la inteerumpio. - pero creo que estas prestando demasiada atención a aquel asunto de la canción.

\- Es verdad, pero tú sabes, es mi sueño.

\- Me encanta cuando te pones. - sonrió Elliot.

\- ¿Así como?. - pregunto Ally sorprendida.

\- Cuando pones ese rostro lleno de esperanzas y sueños. - exagero el chico, a lo que Ally le respondió sacándole la lengua infantilmente. - aunque ya, sería genial que Austin escoja tu canción, pero es muy difícil, ya de por si escribir una canción es complicado, nose como tu lo haces parecer tan natural.

\- Tampoco lo sé. - respondió Ally. - como que ya esta en mi, sin embargo nunca me había costado tanto como esta vez.

\- Pero si lo has hecho millones de veces, las letras de canciones que hay en tu cuaderno son excelentes.

\- ¿Tocaste mi cuaderno? - pregunto la chica fingiendo enfado.

\- Ya suficiente de hablar de música, porque no vamos a...

Elliot no siguio porque una notificación llego al celular de Ally. Ésta lo iba a tomar pero su amigo fue más veloz y lo tomo antes.

\- ¡Elliot! DEVUELMELO. - la tranquila cara de Ally se convirtio en una llena de maldad.

\- Creo que no podra ser. - dijo el chico riendo ante la actitud de su amiga.

\- ¡DEVUELMELO!

Ally salto por encima del mostrador de Sonic Boom y comenzo a forcejear con Elliot para que le devolviera su celular. Él tan sólo reía más y más por los intentos fallidos de recuperarlo, claramente tenia mucha más fuerza que ella.

\- Esta bien, te lo devolvere sólo porque no me gusta llamar tanto la atención. - dijo Elliot devolviendole el celular al ver que varias personas en la tienda los miraban confundidos.

Una vez con su celular en por fín en sus manos, Ally vio la notificación que había llegado.

Pero tan sólo quedo con la boca abierta sin decir nada.

\- ¿Sucede algo? - pregunto Elliot, esta vez preocupado por que Ally de un momento para otro parecia no tener rastro de vida.

Después de unos cuantos segundos en silencio, Ally solto un grito de total emoción. Cosa que para los clientes de la tienda no pasó desapercibido y se quedaron más confundidos aún.

\- ¿Que sucede? ¡Dime! ¿Acaso tu canción fue elegida? - volvió a preguntar Elliot, pero esta vez parecia que Ally le habia contagiado la emoción.

Ally le pasó con su mano temblando el celular a Elliot para que él mismo lo viera. Era un mail.

"Buenas tardes, soy George Stynli, el representante de Austin Moon. Le mandamos este mail para que sepa que su canción ha sido de mucho gusto para Austin, y que tomo la decisión de elegirla para ser el primer single promocional de su próximo álbum a salir. En el archivo adjunto estan todas las cuestiones legales y cualquier otra duda que les surga. Obviamente también puede rechazar la oferta ya que esta empresa no obliga a nadie, pero puede ser una gran oportunidad para usted. Esperamos su respuesta con ansias. George Stynli, Starr Records"

Elliot tampoco podía creer lo que acababa de leer.

Reviso todo cautelosamente pero no encontro nada que demostrara que era alguna clase de broma o engaño, todo parecía legítimo.

Ally tomo de vuelta su celular de las manos de Elliot y reviso el Twitter de Austin.

Justo en ese instante, el cantante publicó un tweet.

"Gracias a todas las personas que participaron, vi muchas cosas buenas, pero sólo una persona lo logro. Felicidades Alienígena88 :)"

Eso lo confirmo todo.

Ally empezo a dar saltitos de la emoción por toda la tienda.

\- Pellizcame Elliot, esto no puede ser verdad, no puede, no...

\- Tranquila, no te pellizcare, pero si esto es de verdad.

Ally automáticamente abrazo a su amigo, con el cuál empezaron a girar abrazados en medio de la tienda.

\- Ya son muchas cosas raras. - dijo un joven cliente que los vio y decidio retirarse de la tienda.

\- Tranquila, tranquila, me estoy mareando. - dijo Elliot deteniendo el girar de los dos. - respira Ally, calmada, calmada.

\- Si, si, si.- obedecio Ally.

\- Ahora sólo debes pensarlo, aunque creo que tu respuesta es más que obvia, tan sólo imaginalo, este podría ser un gran comienzo para ti, ¿Y que seguira después? Vas a ser mundialmente conocida quizás. - dijo Elliot lleno de emoción en pensar que el sueño de su amiga se haria realidad.

Pero al escuchar las palabras "mundialmente conocida" , la emoción de Ally se transformo en nerviosismo. Sufría de pánico escénico y solo pensar el hecho de ser conocida la asusto totalmente.

Su respiración estaba agitada. Cosa que Elliot noto.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? - pregunto preocupado.

\- No... no puedo... no voy...

Ally corrio instantáneamente hacia la sala sala de ensayos, se encerro allí y cerro la puerta con llave.

Elliot no supo que hacer, entonces decidio cerrar la tienda por ese momento y llamo por a la persona más competente para este tipo de situaciones : Trish.

La latina llego más rápido de lo pensado al escuchar lo que Elliot le dijo por teléfono, casi destruyendo la entrada de Sonic Boom para después intentar tirar abajo la puerta de la sala de ensayos.

\- Tienes que enfrentar esto Ally, es tu gran oportunidad, no huyas. - grito Trish queriendo abrir la puerta.

Elliot se arrepintio en ese instante de haberla llamado.

(-)

\- ¿Crees que será esa chica del concierto de Miami? - pregunto Dez confundido.

Austin escribio "Alienígena88 " en instagram, le aparecio el perfil y se lo mostro a su amigo.

\- ¿Alguna duda? - pregunto Austin sonriendo.

**Gracias por leer. Espero que les haya gustado :)**

**Recuerden que para más información, dudas que tengan o consejos que quieran darme pueden segurime en mi pagina de Facebook The L.A.V (el link esta en mi perfil)**

**Gracias nuevamente y hasta que nos volvamos a leer. Nossss vemossss.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

\- ¡Tendrás que algún día salir de ahí Ally! ¡Y afrontar todos tus miedos!

Habían pasado aproximadamente una hora desde que Ally se había encerrado en la sala de ensayos y Trish ya le había utilizado todos sus recursos para tratar de que salga de ahí, no lograndolo claramente.

\- Pues yo lo que creo es que tenemos que dejarla tranquila, y que piense de forma calmada. - sugirio Elliot, que tan solo se quedo mirando como Trish trataba de sacar a Ally de ahí en vano.

\- ¿Pero que acaso no sabes lo que ocurre niño? . - Trish logro asustar a Elliot. - Esta podría ser una gran oportunidad para ella, sabes perfectamente que el sueño que siempre tuvo.

\- Y también se que tu sueño es ganar fama a costa de otros. - Trish fulmino al chico con la mirada ante lo dicho. - aunque si tienes razón, definitivamente Ally nacio para eso, pero no hay que presionarla, hay que apoyarla y más siendo nosotras sus mejores amigos Trish.

La chica logró calmarse un poco.

\- Creo que tienes razón Elliot, pero de todas formas tiene que salir de ahí, ya está anocheciendo. - indico.

\- Y la mejor forma de hacerlo es tranquilamente.

Elliot tomo un pedazo de papel y un lápiz que encontro en las cercanías y comenzo a dibujar algo con ellos, Trish lo miro confundida.

Cuando termino de dibujar, paso ese papel por debajo de la sala de ensayos.

Tan solo unos segundos pasaron y esta se abrio, Ally estaba riendo con el papel en la mano.

\- ¡Ya era hora! - exclamo Trish. - ni loca me iba a quedar toda la noche esperándote, este lugar no es para nada cómodo.

Ally tan solo sonrio ante las quejas de su amiga.

\- Por cierto, ¿Que decía el papel que te paso Elliot por debajo de la puerta. - pregunto Trish algo intrigida.

Volviendo a reir casi como loca, Ally le mostro el papel a Trish. Era tan solo una carita sonriente tan mal dibujada que parecia que lo habia hecho un niño, junto a un mensaje que decia "Sal por favor".

\- No es la primera vez que Ally se encierra en la sala de ensayos. - comento Elliot viendo la expresión de Trish al ver ese papel. - y es lo que siempre hago para sacarle de ahí, ahora que lo pienso no tengo idea de porque crei que vos podrias sacarla de ahi.

\- Eso ya no importa. - Trish hizo un bollo al papel y lo envoco en un tacho de basura. - saben que es lo importante ahora.

Ally miro hacia el suelo y bajo las escaleras para irse a la salida y marcharse de Sonic Boom, sin decir ninguna palabra.

\- Tiene que pensarlo tranquila. - Dijo Elliot. - ahora que lo pienso es mi culpa que este así, yo empece a decirle cosas como que sería ahora el centro de atención y...

\- Es culpa de su patético pánico escénico. - interrumpio Trish. - tiene que superarlo, ella tiene un gran talento.

\- Pero debe mostrarlo cuando quiere, no cuando le obliguen.

\- Ya estoy harta de charlas sentimentales, de todas formas tiene que pensarlo, una oportunidad como esa no se presenta siempre. - expreso Trish dirigiendose también a la salida. - encargate de cerrar este lugar.

Antes de que Elliot siquiera pueda reprocharle, Trish ya se había ido.

\- Vaya, justo tengo estas amigas mujeres que estan locas, debería juntarme más con mis amigos. - empezo Elliot a reírse de Airu mismo antes de ordenar un poco las cosas allí y también marcharse.

(-)

Por suerte era sábado y no debía ir a la escuela, penso Ally al ver los primeros rayos de sol colarse por la ventana de su habitación.

No pudo consolidar bien el sueño durante toda esa noche debido a los últimos acontecimientos. Incluso llego a tener pesadillas.

\- ¡Ally! ¡A desayunar! - escucho gritar a su papa.

Fingiendo que todo estaba bien, fue a la cocina con su pijama aún puesta.

\- ¿Dormiste bien hija? Me preocupo que no quisieras cenar anoche. - pregunto Lester preocupado mientras Ally se sentaba en la mesa y tomaba una taza de chocolate con malvabiscos.

\- Estoy bien. - mintió Ally. - sólo un poco cansada por la escuela y el trabajo.

\- Si quieres puedo tratar de conseguirte un reemplazo. - sugirio.

\- No, no, no.- nego rotundamente Ally, le encantaba estar en Sonic Boom. - sólo necesito dormir un poco más.

\- Bien, confio en ti hija. - Lester le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego se dirigio al baño parque bañarse, ya que tenía otra de sus reuniones del club de cupones extremos.

Ally tomo el control remoto para cambiar de canal y poder despejar su mente un rato con una película mientras aún desayunaba. Pero en lo rápido que cambiaba de canales, vio el rostro de Austin en uno de ellos y volvio a cambiar de canal para poder encontrarlo. Se trataba de MTV.

"En las últimas noticias con respecto al mundo del espectáculo, ayer nos quedamos gratamente sorprendidos al saber que el cantante estrella del momento, Austin Moon, por fin encontro a quién sería su co escritor y acompañante en el lanzamiento del single de su segundo álbum, debido a que encontro una canción de cierta persona que le gusto más que todas las otras canciones que le mandaron a su cuenta personal durante varios días"

Ally temblaba con la taza de chocolate en la mano.

"Él mismo lo confirmo en uno de sus últimos tuits, dando las gracias a todos los que habían participado mandando sus canciones, pero que solo una tal "Alienígena88" era el ganador o ganadora"

Si antes Ally estaba temblando, ahora parecia que le iba a agarrar un paro cardiorrespiratorio.

"Si bien el cantante no quizo decirnos quién era el afortunado ganador, gracias a nuestras propias búsquedas con ese nickname logramos saber que el ganador, o mejor dicho ganadora, es una chica de Miami llamada Ally Dawson. Y según el último posteo de Austin hace tan sólo unos momentos, en 2 días irá a Miami para confirmar si la señorita Dawson aceptara la propuesta. Tendría que estar loca esa chica si llega a rechazarla, esto es MTV News, volvemos en unos momentos. "

Finalmente, Ally se desmayo, volcando todo el chocolate caliente en el suelo y rompiendo la taza en varios pedazos.

**Gracias por haber leído. Espero que les haya gustado. **

**Para más información sobre mis actualizaciones y para contactarme o sugerirme ideas, pueden darle like a mi página de Facebook The L.A.V (el link esta en mi perfil)**

**Nuevamente espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Nosssss vemossssss.  
**


End file.
